Una prueba por el destino
by Darkiz
Summary: Una historia algo loca,no se si el título este bien para la historia.Presencia de SonXAmy,KnuXRou,TaiXCos.Por el tipo de historia mucho OOC y un personaje mío...pero sera amiga o enemiga?
1. ¿Una nueva amiga o enemiga?

Bueno antes que nada,este es le primer fic que subo aqui,asi que espero que les guste y me dejen reviews con sugerencias,quejas,etc.Veres subir un capitulo cada semana sin falta(esperemos que la escuela deje algo de tiempo -.-U) Advierto que aqui puede haber muchas partes fuera de personajes.Ya despues de todo esto,ya empieza la historia y espero que les guste n-n

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- //////////Una prueba por el destino\\\\\

Capitulo 1.-¿Una nueva amiga o enemiga?

En una dimensión entre la Tierra y Mobius, existe un gran vacío que esta ocupado por la oscuridad, pero esta no era cualquiera, era una que parecía tragar toda aquella luz que pudiera existir en aquel lugar. Se ve una luz, bajo aquella luz se ve a un ser, que no se le aprecia la cara puesto que lleva puesta una gran túnica que le cubría de la cabeza a los pies, en la mano derecha lleva un báculo con una media luna en un extremo y un sol del otro lado. Se le ve discutiendo solo, pero al parecer hay alguien más.

????.-Debes cumplir la misión que se te ha encomendado desde que te recogí y te crié. Es lo único que se te pide hacer para agradecerlo.

¿¿¿¿.-Esta bien, usted tiene razón, es lo único que debo hacer,¿Quien es esta vez? (diciendo con algo de fastidio)

????.-Esta vez no es quien, sino quienes.

¿¿¿¿.-¿Cómo a dicho?(con algo de interés)

????.-Pronto lo entenderás.

En Mobius, han pasado varios meses desde que ocurrió la batalla en el espacio. Todos están ya como si nada, menos Tails y Sonic. El primero porque seguía triste por la muerte de Cosmo y el segundo estaba muy extraño desde días atrás.

Sonic.-(descansando a la sombra de un árbol y pensando en voz alta)¿Cómo se lo digo? Es muy difícil y ya va a llegar…

(En ese momento apareció algo entre las sombras y al parecer llevaba tiempo mirando.)

¿?.-Hola ¿Qué tanto dices¿He? (diciendo picaramente)

Sonic.- Aaaah! Knux, me vas a matar de un susto. (sorprendido) Oye cuanto tiempo llevas ahí?(algo asustado)

Knuckles.-Lo suficiente, pero olvídalo. (echándole carrilla a Sonic) Solo vine a decirte que Tails nos mando a llamar a todos, al parecer nos quiere decir algo urgente

Sonic.-Oye y las chicas¿ya lo saben?

Knuckles.- No, pero Rouge fue a avisarles. Vamos rápido con Tails y dejemos de perder el tiempo.

Sonic.- OK, vamos.

En casa de Tails, ya habían llegado todos (Amy como siempre al ver a Sonic le dio un gran abrazo y no lo quería soltar). Entonces llego Tails y les dijo que pasaran(Tails miro a Sonic y Amy y se puso un poco triste,recordo como se la pasaba él con Cosmo).

Sonic.- Tails, vamos tranquilo,sé que todo estara bien,eso ya paso.

Amy.-Recuerda todo lo bueno que pasaron,eso es lo que importa.

Al entrar,todos estaban extrañados porque vieron a una eriza que estaba dormida en la cama, era de color entre verde aguamarina y azul, estaba vestida con una blusa, falda, y botas largas de color morado, también tenia unos guantes morados que en donde terminaba su palma y empezaban sus dedos era de color blanco, tenía el cabello recogido y era como de la edad de Sonic. (15 años)

Sonic.-Tails ¿Quién es ella?

Tails.-No lo sé,apareció cerca de aquí, pero cuando me acerque y le iba a preguntar quien era se desmayo.

Rouge.-Eso es muy extraño ¿no lo creen?

Cream.-La verdad si.

Knuckles.-¿No será una espía?

Amy.-¡Ya! (Soltando a Sonic) Mejor dejen que despierte para averiguar.

¿?.-Gracias por defenderme, pero no discutan por mi, por favor.

(Todos voltearon asombrados, puesto que la chica que estaba inconciente, ya había despertado)

Cream.- Hola,emm,emm ¿Podrías decirme tu nombre?

¿?.-Quisiera, pero… no lo recuerdo.

Tails.-¿No será que esto te ayude?

Tails se acerco a un cajón y saco un pequeño collar con una cinta morada y una placa que tenia inscrito el nombre de "Melody", y se lo entrego a la eriza.

Tails.- ¿No será que este sea tu nombre?

Sonic.-¿Porque lo crees Tails?

Tails.-No me dio tiempo de decirles,cuando la encontré y se desmayo, estaba sosteniendo el collar y no lo quería soltar.

¿?.-¿Puede ser? Pero… no recuerdo nada.

Cream.-Pues Melody me parece un bonito nombre.

Amy.-Entonces ya esta, te vas a llamar Melody, bueno pero creo que hemos sido groseros, pues no nos hemos presentado. Yo soy Amy Rose.

Tails.-Yo soy Miles Prower, pero todos me llaman Tails.

Cream.-Yo soy Cream the Rabbit.

Knuckles.-Yo soy Knuckles the Echidna (se lo dijo algo brusco y desconfiado)

(Melody se quedo extrañada)

Rouge.-No le hagas caso, es un malhumorado, yo soy Rouge the Bat.

Knuckles.- ¿Yo malhumorado? (algo molesto)

Rouge: No,yo(rodando los ojos y con tono sarcastico)

Empiezan a gritar y salen de la habitación mientras todos los miran con una gotita en la cabeza.

Sonic.-Y yo soy Sonic the Heghedog.

Melody.-Mucho gusto en conocerlos a todos y gracias por ayudarme, espero que seamos buenos amigos. (le dirigio una mirada al grupo y se detuvo en Amy y luego en Sonic)

(En ese instante Amy se percato de eso y se puso celosa, por lo mismo abrazo a Sonic y como siempre Sonic buscaba como safarze.)

Tails.- Bueno y ahora,¿que hacemos con Melody?

Amy.-Pues que vaya a casa de Cream,de todas maneras yo la estoy cuidando asi que no hay problema.

Cream.- Entonces,tenemos una invitada en la casa

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo y tambien espero algún review con lo que sea (sugerencias, opiniones, quejas,etc) Esto es todo y en una semana o menos el proximo capitulo n-n

**_Darkiz_**  
20 de enero de 2007


	2. Un secreto

Bueno,creo que para primera vez que publico aqui,es bueno tres reviews en una semana n.n,al final pondre las respuestas.

Aclaraciones:Sonic y los demás pertenecen a sega y sonic team,Melody es creación mía,cualquier concidencia con otro fic y/o serie es pura concidencia.

* * *

Cáp. 2.-Un secreto.

(Ya era tarde, y todos se empezaron a ir de Casa de Tails, la primera en irse fue Rouge.)

Rouge.-Hasta luego. (Volteo a ver a Knuckles y este le dio la espalda ignorándola)Ahora que recuerdo hay una joya muy hermosa que esta solitaria. (Al acabar de decir esto, se fue volando rumbo a Angel Island)

(Unos segundos después Knuckles reaccionó y empezó a correr detrás de Rouge)

Knuckles.-(Gritándole a Rouge) Oye tú, ni pienses en robar la Master Emerald.

Melody.-¿Que es la Master Emerald?

Tails.-Es una esmeralda como esta. (sacó una esmeralda caos que tenia entre sus colas) Solo que enorme.

Sonic.- Tails¿desde cuando tienes eso?

Tails.-Desde hace unas semanas.

(Los siguientes en irse fueron Sonic y Amy,a casa de Cream)

Amy.-(acercándose a Sonic con cara de pilla)Sonic ¿me acompañas a casa?

Sonic.-(preparándose para correr)Creo que me voy del lado contrario Amy.

(Pero en ese instante Amy se colgó del brazo de Sonic y se lo llevo a la casa arrastrándolo)

Sonic.-(tratando de soltarse)Amy, suéltame.

Amy.-No, porque me vas a acompañar

Melody.- ¿Todo el tiempo son asi?

Tails.- Si,eso es normal por aqui.

(A lo lejos)

Amy.- Cream, Melody apresurense!!

Melody.-Bueno creo que nos vamos.

Cream.-Si es verdad.Adiós Tails.

Melody.- Adios y gracias.

Tails.-Adios, que se cuiden.

Cream y Melody.-Si, no te preocupes.

(Ya en casa de Cream, Amy esta afuera con Sonic.)

Cream.-Melody, quiero decirte lo que estamos planeando hacer por aquí.

Melody.-Esta bien te escucho.

(Cream le cuenta que están planeando una fiesta para Amy ,por su cumpleaños que era en unos días y le pregunto si quería ayudar)

Melody.-Claro que les ayudo.

Cream.-Que bueno, ya vamos a dormir que mañana empezaremos con todo.

(la lleva a uno de los cuartos de la casa)

Cream.-Aquí esta tu cuarto. Buenas noches, Melody.

Melody.-OK, Buenas noches Cream.

(A la mañana siguiente, camino a casa de Tails, estaban Cream y Melody solas)

Cream.-Melody se me olvido decirte ayer,que la fiesta es sorpresa, así que hay que tener cuidado con Amy, para que no la descubra.

Melody.- Esta bien, no te preocupes.

(Al llegar a casa de Tails, estaban todos los demás)

Tails.-Hola chicas.

Cream y Melody.-Hola a todos.

Tails.-Bueno ya sabemos todos a que vinimos, pero hay un problema ¿como hacemos para Amy no se de cuenta?

Knuckles.-Pues que alguien la mantenga lejos de donde se va a hacer la fiesta.(mirando a Sonic)

Sonic.-Ni se te ocurra Knuckles.

Tails.-Sonic, piensalo un momento,eres el único que la puede mantener lejos.

Rouge.- Si te la llevas a algún lugar romántico se va a distraer y ni siquiera se le va a ocurrir venir a vernos.

Sonic.- No, ni loco.

Tails.-Pero pensándolo mejor, a Amy le va a extrañar que Sonic la invite a algún lugar

Sonic.-Si, eso es verdad(5 seg. despues)¡¡Oye¡¡¿Que insinuas¡¡que no puedo ser bueno con ella!!

Tails.- No, como crees que pienso eso(pensando)aunque nunca lo has sido

Cream.-Entonces Melody y yo, la llevaremos de compras.

Rouge.- Esa es una buena idea.

(En eso llego Amy a casa de Tails)

Amy.-Hola¿con que aquí estaban todos¿y Sonic?

(Sonic se habia escondido)

Tails-No sabemos Amy.

Cream.-Oye Amy y si vamos de compras. (Sacándola de casa de Tails)Vamos Melody.

Amy.-Bueno, vamos. (Algo extrañada)Adiós a todos.

(Se van las tres y sale Sonic)

Sonic.-¿Ya se fue Amy?

Rouge.-Si

Knuckles.-¿Cómo es que te enfrentabas a Eggman, pero de Ami te escondes? Eres un cobarde.

Sonic.-Déjame Knux, si una chica te persiguiera día y noche, te intentara besar y hacer su esposo, me entenderías.

(Momento de silencio)

Knuckles.-¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!entiende algo erizo, a mi eso nunca me va a pasar(En eso Rouge le guiña el ojo a Knuckles y este se sonroja)

Sonic.- (susurrandole a Tails)Lo unico es que no le va a suceder ¿verdad Tails?

Tails.-(igual susurrando)si

(Despues de varios comentarios más y de organizar todo,en la tarde, en casa de Cream)

Cream.-Gracias por acompañarnos a comprar Amy.

Amy.-No hay problema,voy a mi casa por unas cosas y luego regreso.

Cream y Melody.-Bueno.

(En eso entraron a casa de Cream)

Melody.-Cream voy a descansar un poco.

Cream.-Esta bien.

(Entro a su cuarto y cerro la puerta, de pronto se oyó un grito)

Cream.-(asustada)Melody¿estas bien?, abre por favor.

(En eso llegaron Sonic y Amy, que estaban cerca del lugar y con el escandalo fueron a ver)

Sonic y Amy.-¿Qué pasa Cream?

Cream.-No sé,pero Melody no responde y no puedo abrir la puerta

Sonic.- Háganse a un lado, voy a derribar la puerta.

(Sonic con un Spin Dash derribó la puerta y al entrar vieron a Melody pegada a la pared inmóvil por el miedo, en ese instante Sonic volteo al lado contrario de la habitación)

Sonic.- ¡¿Tu¡¿Que haces aquí?!

* * *

¿Quien estara en la habitación?¿quieren saber?,pues manden un review y sabran quien es,¿y si quieren adivinar? es valido tambien,les prometo que cada semana pondre un capitulo (si las clases me tienen piedad t-t) bueno ahora a contestar los reviews D : 

_**Misterioso:**_Gracias por tu comentario y si estare actualizando lo más pronto que pueda,como digo,si la escuela deja (si no entrego calificaciones buenas me confizcan la compu n.nU)  
****

**_Dark Tails 3:_**Hola pimo,gracias por tu comentario con eso me subiste el ánimo n.n

**_Kat Skelleton:_**Si se parece la forma de escribir o.o,bueno ya lei tus fics y si vi lo que me dijiste,pero como ya te dije el mío va por otro rumbo,y gracias,que bueno que tengo una lectora fija,y si saldra tailsXcosmo,solo esperame que quiero ponerlo en el momento adecuado.

Bueno gracias a estas tres personitas por ser mis primeros lectores y en dejarme un review n.n,igualmente agradezco a los que hayan leido y no hayan dejado uno,por lo menos se tomaron la molestia de leer lo que escribe una bachiller en sus ratos libres xD.Bueno gracias y hasta la proxima semana.

_**Darkiz**_  
29 de enero de 2007


	3. Un encuentro inesperado

Ya a mas de año y medio que abandone esto owoU

Les traigo el siguiente capitulo e informo que tengo hasta el capitulo 7, solo pido que me digan si quieren que siga la historia o no.

Sin mas les dejo con la continuacion de este uno de mis primeros fics nwn.

* * *

Cáp. 3.-Un encuentro inesperado.

(Resumen: Melody entro a su habitación y en el instante que cerró la puerta se oyó un grito muy fuerte, Amy y Sonic estaban cerca de casa de Cream y fueron a ver que ocurría)

Sonic.- ¿Tu? ¿Que haces aquí?

¿?.-Vine a ayudarlos, a evitarles una pena.

Sonic.- ¿a ayudarnos? ¿A que te refieres Shadow?(eso nadie se lo esperaba o.o )

Shadow.-Que vine a acabar con esa chica. (Señalando a Melody)

(Amy y Cream se habían acercado a Melody a ver como estaba)

Sonic.- (mirando a las chicas) ¿Cómo que a acabar con ella? Si ella no ha hecho nada.

Shadow.-Lo que pasa es que no la conoces, no sabes que puede hacer con sus poderes.

Amy.- (Mirando a Melody) ¿Lo conoces Melody?

Melody.-(asustada)No, creo que no lo conozco.

Shadow.-Melody...lo admito eres muy buena actriz, mejor que las vez anterior.

Sonic.-Déjala en paz, cualquier problema mejor arreglalo conmigo

Shadow.- Te digo que vengo a ayudarlos, pero si no quieres, luego te vas a arrepentir.

(Sonic y Shadow empiezan a pelear y salen de la casa, de pronto solo hubo una gran explosión. Sonic estaba agotado mientras Shadow estaba como si nada)

Shadow.-No vine por ti, así que mejor me largo. (Saca una chaos esmerald y desaparece con un chaos control)

Sonic.- (pensando) Que le estará pasando el nunca se va así, algo estará planeando.

(Sonic entra en la casa por la ventana, ve a las chicas sentadas junto a Melody)

Amy.- ¿Se encuentran bien? (Por Melody y Sonic)

Sonic.-Si, solo un poco agotado.

Melody.- (Se para) Yo igual no te pre...(en ese momento se desmaya)

Cream.- (preocupada) Melody ¿Qué te pasa? Responde.

Amy.-No te preocupes Cream, creo que se desmayo por el susto.

Luego de esto, Amy y Sonic recostaron a Melody en su cama y decidieron quedarse a cuidarla por si Shadow regresaba. Mientras tanto Shadow estaba en una playa lejos de ahí, mirando hacia el mar

Shadow.-Solo vine a ayudarlos, pero no creen ni una palabra de lo que digo, no la deberían defender así, bueno cuando suceda se van a arrepentir de no escucharme.

(De pronto a sus espaldas apareció una sombra)

¿?.-Que rencoroso eres, ¿todavía te duele lo que te hice con el recuerdo de Maria?

(Cuando Shadow oyó la voz de aquella sombra, se dio la vuelta, pero ya no había nadie, entonces se volvió de nuevo y siguió mirando aquella noche en silencio)

* * *

No me odien por el capitulo tan corto, es que si luego lo alargo demasiado se vuelve tedioso y no dan ganas de leer xD

Bien, como les dije tengo mas capitulos, pero de ustedes dependera si los subo o no nwn

Review please! and see ya!


End file.
